Gundamx7
by Westerly et Salome
Summary: Imaginez que deux nouveaux pilotes décoincent les g-boys...En leur rendant la vie, nettement moins ennuyante...Tout en complotant contre Treize.


GUNDAM X 7  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Auteurs : Salomé Li & Westerly Genre : yaoi, OOC de tout le monde, magie, etc... Source : Gundam Wing et notre imagination extravagante. Disclaimer : Les g-boys sont pas à nous, on les rendra beaux et bien coiffés à la fin en évitant le torturage en route.  
  
-SA.LO.ME !!!! On est à la bourre !!! On va se faire flinguer !  
  
-Par ces vieux schnocks ? Pas de souci ! K'so ! K'so ! K'so ! Des PV, je savais pas qu'on pouvait en avoir sur une moto !!!  
  
-(Elle vient de la jungle ou quoi.) Pas grave, pilote ça doit rapporter un gros paquet de fric.Pour acheter plein de mangas !  
  
-Grouille-toi ! Je veux voir la tronche de ces pilotes de Gundams !  
  
-Je croyais que t'étais anti-mec de quinze ans, QI d'une moule fourni en option ! Pardon moules de mon c?ur, c'est une insulte à votre majestueux égards, mais que ne ferais-je pour ramener son altesse Salomé Li sur le chemin de la raison !  
  
-Où qu'c'est qu't'a vu ma raison toi ? Depuis quand j'en ai une ? Chais pas où elle est partie mais elle doit être loin.Monte ton bolide on y va.On a une ½ heure de retard !  
  
-(Ca va être de ma faute.Qui est-ce qui est partie le feu aux fesses en injuriant les profs et les traitant de crétins.Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec l'insulte mais.) C'est de ta faute si on est en retard !  
  
(Passe en mode télépathe entre elles seulement, elles ne pourraient pas s'entendre de leurs motos sinon !)  
  
-Heero ! Met la musique si tô plaît !!! Et conduit plus vite on dirait une limace ! (Et encore chuis gentil.) Laisse-moi prendre le volant ! Heero ! Tu m'écoutes ?!!  
  
-(Je vais me le faire si ça continue.) Urusei ! Ferme-la ou je te bâillonne !  
  
-Et moi je te châtre !  
  
-T'y met pas Wuffy ou je te largue Deathscythe au cul !!!  
  
-Calmez-vous tous les trois.Fermez vos fenêtres y a deux motos derrière nous.Elles ont l'air pressées.Prévint Quatre, supportant mal leurs coups de gueule.  
  
Duo se retourna, heurta un peu Wufei qui se retrouva nez à nez avec son très agréable postérieur.  
  
-Ouah !!! Y en a qui ont des pépettes et qui se refusent rien ! C'est deux nanas en plus.Des cheveux argentés ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! A peine excentrique ! J'adore ! Et l'autre ? Elle vaut le coup d'?il aussi.Miam ! Heero accélère ! On va se faire ridiculiser.  
  
-Nannnnnnnn.Il jeta un coup d'?il dans son rétro..Il n'accélèrerait pas pour cet imbécile de crétin qu'était Duo Maxwell !  
  
-(C'est quoi ces vioks qui roulent à trois à l'heure ! Y manquait plus que ça !)  
  
-(Pour une fois, chuis d'accord avec toi.On leur fonce dans l'train ?)  
  
-(Et tu dis qu'je suis détraquée ? Tu t'es pas vue.) VOUS AVANCER OUI !!!!!!! ON A PAS QUE CA A FAIRE !!!  
  
-(A mon avis, avec la caisse qu'ils ont, ils sont déjà à plein régime.)  
  
-(Seulement à 120km/h ? Ca craint, la technologie recule !) BOUGEZ-VOUS DE LA !!!  
  
-(Tu veux qu'ils aillent dans le fossé ?)  
  
-(Pourquoi pas ?) ET AVEC CETTE CIRCULATION !!!!! CA M'ENERVEUUUUUUUH !!!  
  
-Heero ! Accélère ! Elles sont pressées, et nous aussi ! Y'en a une qu'est pire que Wufei quand il est en pétard !  
  
-Naaaaannnnnnnn..  
  
-(Regarde West, y'en a un qui me nargue !) ZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN !  
  
-(Va pas péter un câble.Déjà que t'en a pas beaucoup)  
  
-(N'en rajoute pas ou tu savoureras un avant-goût de l'Enfer..)  
  
Salomé tenta une approche directe sur le flanc gauche du véhicule, mais la circulation était trop dense de l'autre côté.  
  
-Elle est cinglée ! K'so ! Elles sont dingues ! Heero commençait à s'exciter : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains se raidirent sur le volant.  
  
-Je t'ai dit d'avancer plus vite.Soupira Duo en se rasseyant normalement.Y fait chaud pour un mois d'juin ! Y pourrait nous refiler des bagnoles climatisées.  
  
-Arrête de gueuler ainsi Duo, Trowa se repose.  
  
-Y mate par le rétro oui ! Elles sont canons Tro-chan hein ?  
  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas comme à son habitude gardant les yeux à demi- fermés sur le rétro. Les cheveux argentés l'intriguaient plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, mais de toutes façons dés qu'il y aurait un trou dans l'autre voie elles disparaîtraient.  
  
-OMAE O KOROSU ! Si elle recommence, je la descends !  
  
-Calme-toi Heero et accélère !  
  
-Naannn ! Persista le Japonais.  
  
-Trowa ? Tu veux bien mi faire plaisir et nallumer la radio ti te plaît ?  
  
-Tu crois que Trowa va t'écouter ? Heero a dit non.  
  
-Il a pas dit non, y veut juste m'emmerder, t'es pas très au courant Wuffy !  
  
Aussitôt la musique résonna à fond dans la voiture.  
  
-TROWA ARRETE ! J'AI PLUS DE TYMPAN !!! Il a pas l'air, mais c'est un vicieux.Y veut m'embêter aussi celui-là !  
  
-Je te tire mon chapeau, .Lâcha Heero en surveillant Trowa du coin de l'?il.  
  
-Lequel ? Si vous pouviez les laisser passer, leur bruit me casse les oreilles.Y a un trou pas loin, elles doubleront.  
  
-Mais si un jour je les revoie, elles vont connaître la douleur dans tous les sens du terme.  
  
-Y en a plusieurs ? Chavais pas ça moi !  
  
-Tu sais rien Maxwell !  
  
-Ta gueule Wuffy !  
  
-(Une entrée dans une minute ! On va passer ! Youpi !!!!!!!!!)  
  
-(Cool.J'suis crevée ! En plus, faut qu'on déménage ce soir.Ca m'énerveuuuh ! D.A. ! C'est quand qu'on passe ?)  
  
-(Tout de suite ! Dépêche-toi !)  
  
Elles passèrent donc, Salomé salua les garçons d'un grand geste de la main, leur tirant la langue de derrière son casque. Se baissant pour filer au vent Westerly la devança, elles disparurent vivement dans un virage serré.  
  
-200km/h, à coups sûrs on les retrouve dans le fossé pas loin.Murmura Heero avec un demi-sourire sadique.  
  
-Arrête de souhaiter ça Heero, t'es cruel, elles devaient être plus que mignonnes.  
  
-Je me demande ce que nous veulent les professeurs.  
  
-Ces tarés de service.Imagine le pire.  
  
-On est presque arrivé.  
  
Ils sortirent de leur véhicule et s'étirèrent un moment.  
  
-Regardez moi ça les mecs : Honda noir, bleu nuit et Honda rouge flashi ! Ca vous dit rien ?  
  
-Que peuvent faire deux femmes ici ? Demanda Wufei sans attendre la réponse.  
  
-Elles sont encore en vie.Elles vont regretter de ne pas avoir crevé dans le fossé ! J'en fais mon affaire !  
  
-Demande leur leurs prénoms, adresses et phone number te plaît ! Je veux les connaîtreuuuh !!  
  
-Va mourir.  
  
-Michant ! Qua-chan ! Tu peux pas rendre le michant Nheero gentil avec ton empathie ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions, non.  
  
-Oouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn !!! Je veux mourir !!!  
  
-Ca, ça peut toujours s'arranger.Murmura Heero avec un ton significatif.  
  
-Westerly ! Arrête de te démarquer ainsi, descends du rebord de cette fenêtre ou les gens vont prévenir la brigade d'intervention anti-suicide !  
  
-Je ne savais pas que ça existait, parle moins fort je suis fatiguée, et puis on est qu'au trentième étage.  
  
-Tu devrais suivre le conseil de Salomé, elle est raisonnable au moins.Si tu tombais.  
  
-Vous devriez vous passer d'un pilote plus que qualifié pour ses missions.Et puis, D.A. est tout, sauf une personne raisonnable.  
  
-Docteur J !!!  
  
-Voici vos partenaires.  
  
-Deux filles sont.Commença Heero en apercevant Salomé installée en travers de son fauteuil. Il vit également une masse de cheveux argentés cacher une silhouette dans la fenêtre !  
  
-Ici, finit Duo en souriant de contentement.  
  
Salomé se retourna pour saluer ses nouveaux coéquipiers un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Quand elle reconnut les visages des garçons, son sourire tomba d'un coup !  
  
-Salut les vieux ! Rassurez-moi, on va pas faire équipe avec ces limaces docteur ?  
  
-.Asseyez-vous, nous devons partir bientôt sur les colonies et donc faire court.  
  
-Na, na ,na ! Mi je veux des explications ! G !!!!  
  
-Y pas à dire, vous devez être aussi rapide que ces vieux schnocks ! Continuait Salomé en réfléchissant avec les câbles qui lui restaient.  
  
-Un peu de respect Mademoiselle ! Demanda J en les priant de s'asseoir.  
  
-Je n'ai de respect que pour les morts.Désolée.  
  
Heero qui l'affrontait du regard depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, chercha le véritable sens de cette révélation qui jeta un froid sur l'assistance.  
  
-.Bien reprenons au commencement.  
  
J s'apprêta à tout reprendre du début, quant Westerly l'interrompit, s'avançant vers eux.  
  
-Si vous êtes pressés, je vais vous aider car vous mélangez la soupe, mais quand la verserez-vous ? Je m'appelle Westerly et voici D.A. A partir de maintenant nous allons travailler ensemble. Ce n'est pas que l'on vous juge faible, mais Kushrenada est un trop gros poisson.  
  
-Nous pouvons très bien l'éliminer seuls ! Cria Wufei, légèrement hors de lui. Partez femelles !!  
  
-Laisse-moi finir veux-tu ? Demanda Westerly sans changer de ton. Peut-être que tu es macho et que tu me crois faible, mais même en Chine, la courtoisie existe. Tes parents t'ont donc appris à interrompre une femme ou à l'insulter ? Je ne pense pas.  
  
-Arrête West, ne t'énerve pas.  
  
-Je suis très bien au contraire. Et toi fais la paix avec.Tu t'appelles s'il te plaît ?  
  
-(" J'suis très bien au contraire. "Et elle me disait qu'elle était prête à roupiller sur son engin tout à l'heure !)  
  
-Y s'appelle Heero Yuy et c'est un vrai soldat parfait ! Mouis je suis Duo Maxwell un assassin parfait, voici Quatre Raberba Winner qu'est trop gentil, Wufei que tu connais déjà, châtreur professionnel et Trowa, derrière mouis ! Beaucoup enchanté de vous connaître !  
  
-Ca suffit maintenant, vos enfantillages ! Nous devons parler sérieusement ! Rappela O en leur présentant une carte projetée sur un écran mural.  
  
Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire.Notamment, dénicher Treize. Heero et Salomé appliquaient la maxime " ?il pour ?il, dent pour dent ", ne se préoccupant plus que de leur vengeance.  
  
-Maintenant, allons voir vos gundams.Heero, nous avons remis le Wing en état, Trowa, ta mitrailleuse a été allégée et améliorée..  
  
-Ben, si c'est comme pour les voitures ça craint !  
  
Salomé se retrouva aussitôt un flingue sur la tempe, Heero étant passablement énervé.  
  
-Ne remet pas ça sur le plateau !  
  
-Tu ferais mieux de regarder au niveau de ton coin intime.  
  
Il baissa lentement la tête, elle braquait un 9 mm sur son.matériel de procréation. Il enleva le sien de sa tête avec un regard noir. Duo pouffait à n'en plus pouvoir, Quatre s'étonna comme Trowa de son audace et Wufei apprenait une nouvelle technique de castration. J continuait :  
  
-Treize étant dans sa villa près de la base T, vous devrez vous établir ensemble non loin de là, de façon a surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, intercepter ses communications, etc., etc.,.  
  
-Mon père possède également une maison dans cet endroit, nous serons confortablement installés, afin de réussir cette mission dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
  
-Oh ! Quatre ! Je t'aime !!!!! Cria Duo en lui sautant au coup. J'en avais ras le bol des planques à rats que nous trouvait Heero, dans des quartiers mal famés, avec de la racaille et.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-N'en rajoute pas Duo et lâche-moi s'il te plaît.  
  
-Pardon Quatre de mon c?ur !!!  
  
-Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes pas tous des huîtres ! Je commençais à désespérer grave.West.  
  
-Dites-moi docteur J, pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous, je veux dire certes, pour nos facultés physiques, de pilotages etc., mais pourquoi alors que vous avez cinq pilotes des plus habiles sous vos ordres ?  
  
-Westerly, tu es fine intellectuellement, mais nous vous demandons juste de détruire Oz et Treize.  
  
-Quand vous parlez de Oz, vous faites allusion aux armures ?  
  
-Et aux soldats, car sans eux il n'y a pas de MS.  
  
-Ces mêmes soldats qui ont femmes et enfants.C'est injuste et cruel.Et puis les mobiles dolls n'ont pas besoin de pilotes.  
  
-La grande différence entre vous et ces pilotes de Gundam, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas d'états d'âmes, ce sont des soldats près à tout pour sauver les colonies.  
  
-Vous exagérer, mais nous nous éloignons du sujet que j'abordais. Vous dites que sans les pilotes, il n'y aurait pas de MS. Mais la première menace, c'est vous.  
  
L'atmosphère se tendit et chacun cessa son occupation, même Salomé et Heero arrêtèrent leur lutte silencieuse.  
  
-Vous autres chercheurs, c'est vous qui créez des armes plus destructrices les unes que les autres, vous êtes les premiers à éliminer.Mais maintenant il est trop tard, sans vous nous ne pouvons détruire Oz.J'accepte d'être l'une des vôtres, mais sachez que je ne tuerais aucun homme sans y être obligée.  
  
-Hun ! Hun ! Hun ! Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi quant à cette résolution, mais ce discours montre que tu possèdes un code de l'honneur des plus rares, comme Wufei d'ailleurs.Heero et moi avons déjà eu cette conversation, il est parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que toi.  
  
Ils ne parlèrent plus le reste du chemin et Westerly se mura dans un silence pesant pendant que Salomé prenait la relève.  
  
-Et ses gundams, ils sont aussi puissant que les premiers ? Enfin vu que la technologie va à reculons, ça risque pas.  
  
-Ils sont différents mais tout aussi fort.  
  
J tapa un code pour grimper dans un ascenseur et ils descendirent assez en dessous. Quand ils en sortirent enfin, ils se retrouvèrent devant sept gundams alignés. Le Wing, Deathscythe Hell et sa faux, Heavyarms et sa mitrailleuse gatling, Sandrock et son incroyable blindage, l'Altron Gundam alias Nataku et deux autres. Le premier rouge parsemé de noir, sa seule arme visible, une épée tranchante et amovible.  
  
-Nous vous laissons le soin de les nommer, voici le tien Westerly. Sa légèreté a permis le développement de sa vitesse, c'est le plus rapide de nos modèles. Nous avons ôté toutes les armes sauf son épée, et rendu ses mains tranchantes. Ses mouvements sont également facilités.  
  
-Je peux faire un tour dans le cockpit ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Elle s'installa dans le siège du pilote et examina toutes les manettes.  
  
-Toutes ses commandes servent à quelque chose ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ca prend beaucoup trop de place.C'est très ennuyant pour moi.Ca vous dérange si je le bidouille ?  
  
-.Si cela peut t'aider.Mais ne le fais pas trop souffrir.  
  
-Vous faites pas de bile, j'vous le rendrais en bon état ! Il est classe.  
  
-Mais avec ce Gundam, il en faudra toujours un autre près d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Trowa en réfléchissant, caché derrière sa mèche.  
  
-Je ne serais jamais loin, hein West ? Et puis elle a d'autres renforts.  
  
-Le tien, Salomé. Il est fortement blindé et armé jusqu'au dents, disons que sa bouche est équipée de deux lasers trois coups, si tu tentes plus, il peut y avoir des dégâts.Comme le Wing, il est équipé du bird mode. Mais sous l'eau, il est très difficile de le manier.Son poids est un avantage sur terre, tu seras pas facilement à terre, contrairement à toi Westerly.  
  
-Ca me donne plus envie de l'embrasser moi, des lasers dans la bouche ? " Embrasse-moi que je te tue ! " qui veut tenter ?  
  
-Le Gundam Dreamer, vous trouvez pas qu'il a une tête de rêveur ? Ou peut- être The Thinker Gundam, ça fait intello ! Je vous présente le Dreamer, vous avez une déclaration à nous faire cher Gundam ?  
  
-Pourquoi t'es sur son épaule ? T'avais une envie soudaine de l'embrasser ? Descends de là et arrête de frimer West-chan !!!!  
  
-Y veut pas me faire de bisous ! Michant ! Pourquoi il a pas d'âme ? Je veux un bisous !!!!  
  
Salomé se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura :  
  
-Mais qui est-ce qui m'a refilé une fille pareille !!! Viens ici ! Je t'en donnerais un !!  
  
-T'es folle !!! J'en suis pas au point de supporter ta bave !  
  
-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!! OMAE O KOROSU !!!  
  
-Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un que je connais.Dit Duo l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
  
-Urusei !  
  
-Elle est pas déjantée ta copine ? Demanda Duo  
  
-Westerly ? Nannn ! C'est la meilleure, même si on dirait qu'elle est du genre un peu longue, sainte nitouche, etc., elle a fait plus de galipettes à elle toute seule qu'un trapéziste dans sa vie de cirque ! Et pis ce n'est qu'une façade.Son air calme et tout et tout, faut voir la crise qu'elle a piqué quand j'ai liquidé son forfait Internet ! S'exclama Salomé avec une grimace très significative.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme crasse derrière mon dos D.A. ? Mon diable d'ange.Minauda Westerly en susurrant à son oreille.  
  
-T'es déjà descendue ? Bon je m'ennuie déjà, il a quoi d'autre ce Gundam ? Parce que là, j'suis plus forte que lui les doigts dans le.  
  
-Très drôle ! Bouclier et un sabre rayon laser et une lame de secours. Maintenant que vous savez tout ça vous allez devoir travailler ensemble, main dans la main.  
  
(Mode télépathique entre Salomé et Westerly)  
  
-(Ca reste à voir.)  
  
-(Y sont tous aussi coincé les uns que les autres.J'vas m'ennuyer grave !)  
  
-(Dis ? On pourrait les décoincer pendant cette mission ? Je sens que Duo va nous y aider !)  
  
-(Toi et tes problèmes hormonales !)  
  
-(Parle-moi de tes pulsions suicidaires ! Avoue ! Y en a un à qui tu as envie de faire du gringue !)  
  
-(Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade !)  
  
-(Laisse-moi rire !)  
  
-(Toi occupe toi du flingue de Heero le Soldat Parfait ! Il vise tes fesses !)  
  
-QUOI !  
  
***************  
  
-Les filles, on décampe chez Qua-chan ! Vous nous suivez ?  
  
-T'es cinglé ! Derrière votre loco qui date d'avant la préhistoire ?! C'est Heero qui conduit ?  
  
-Vi, y veut pas tomber dans un ravin, avec moi, y paraît que c'est risqué ! En plus y m'en veulent tous à part Qua-chan ! Avec leur bagnole antique, y avancent moins vite qu'une limace, Heero veut pas mettre la musique et y a pas la clim. !  
  
-Monte derrière-moi, tu verras pas le temps passer !  
  
-N'en profite pas pour le peloter D.A. !  
  
-Tu dis ça paske t'es jalouse West-chan !  
  
-Peut-être, mais qui te dit que c'est vrai ?  
  
-Toi et tes questions à la noix ! C'est quoi l'adresse Quatre ?  
  
-Suis la voiture tu le sauras quand on y seras ! Nargua Heero à peine sadique.  
  
-Y'a pas moyen ! Y veut une balle dans le crâne celui-là ! Ok mon coco, tu vas pas t'en tirer sans y laisser des plumes.On kidnappe Duo, vous le reverrez plus jamais !  
  
-Alors c'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de c't'emmerdeur de service ! Mâchoire de Duo sur les genoux de Duo ! Y s'y attendait pas du tout ! Sans déc. !  
  
Salomé avisa Trowa qui descendait les marches du building avec H.  
  
-Et Trowa ça fait toujours rien ?  
  
-Il se laissera pas enlever sans résister !  
  
-C'est encore mieux comme ça ! Westerly ! Fais-en ton affaire ! (Pas de réponse) West-chan !  
  
Elle regarda la Honda rouge, Westerly y était allongée, un panneau " Prévenez-moi quand on décolle " pendouillait sur le phare.  
  
-Ok, merci, elle est incroyable ! Dormir avec autant de bordel ! WEST-CHAN ON EST ATTAQUEES PAR DES SCARABES GEANTS !!!!!  
  
-La ferme ! Je dors !  
  
-Pourquoi crois-tu que je gueule comme une timbrée ?!!! Elle m'énerveuuuuuuh !!!!  
  
-Parce que tu es timbrée, c'est à peine logique ! On y va ?  
  
-On a toujours pas l'adresse !  
  
-Attendez !!!! On a trois cartons d'armes à charger ! Dit Trowa en les chargeant dans la voiture.  
  
-Et comment on fait pour tous tenir dans la voiture maintenant ? Demanda Duo en se tirant les cheveux, vu qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour ses fesses.  
  
-On a que trois places, et vu que Duo monte avec Salomé, qui monte avec Westerly ?  
  
-Je ne monterais pas derrière une femme !  
  
-T'as peur que ton intimité n'explose Wuffy ?  
  
-%£$&$¤@# d'Américain !!!!!!!  
  
-T'as pas idée du nombre d'insanité qu'il peut nous sortir par jour.Sa littérature y passe !  
  
-Tu as un casque ? Demanda Trowa en s'installant derrière Westerly, se dévouant pour partir le plus tôt possible. Elle lui donna celui qu'elle gardait en réserve au cas où, et enfila le sien, légèrement mal à l'aise au contact du bras qu'il glissa autour de sa taille pour se tenir. Heero leur refila l'adresse et il partirent sans plus attendre. A une vitesse de 180km/h, Salomé et Westerly arrivèrent avec les deux garçons avec quelques minutes d'avances.  
  
-Il est riche Qua-chan, mais s'il a bien une qualité, c'est de pas être prétentieux ni avare, ni.  
  
-Bavard, termina Trowa en restant assis sur la Honda.  
  
-Westerly ! Tu n'as pas de l'eau dans ton sac ?  
  
-Si D.A., mais elle ne doit plus être fraîche.  
  
-Pas grave ! J'ai encore plus soif qu'un chameau ayant traversé le désert ! Depuis qu'on a semé ce sorcier de mes douilles ce matin !  
  
-Sorcier ? Répéta Duo machinalement.  
  
-Mon dernier petit copain ! D'ailleurs, il embêtait West-chan aussi !  
  
-Raconte pas de bobard et laisse les méchants pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai ma dose, j'aurais jamais du accepter c'te job, tuer ça ne me plaît pas.Tous ça c'est de ta faute !  
  
Salomé prit soudain un air grave toisant son aînée avec compréhension.  
  
-N'oublie pas que nous devons le tuer.  
  
Le ton calme et froid n'échappa pas aux oreilles attentives des deux pilotes.  
  
-Si on échoue, il n'y a pas plus d'espoir.  
  
Westerly tourna la tête vers l'immense parc qui jouxtait la villa signifiant ainsi la fin de sa participation à la discussion et son détachement à ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant.  
  
-Hé Heero ! T'avais le feu aux fesses ou t'as chatouillé l'accélérateur ?  
  
-Si tu continues, tu vas le regretter amèrement.  
  
-Quand nous amène-t-on les MS ?  
  
-Dés que le besoin s'en fera sentir, pourquoi tu veux me tuer avec ?  
  
-Nann ! Pour toi j'ai mieux, mais je pense à West-chan, elle veut bidouiller nos armures alors il les lui faut.  
  
-On préviendra les docteurs dés que l'on sera installé, je vous fais visiter ?  
  
-Merci Qua-chan mais y en a qui sont crevés, comme Trotro qui revient de mission, et mouis aussi.Enfin, si l'on peut dire.  
  
-Entrons, il faut s'installer avant ce soir.  
  
Ils entrèrent donc dans la vaste demeure, prenant place dans l'immense living.  
  
-Le problème, ça va être les chambres, commença Quatre. Il n'y en a que quatre, il faudra être par deux, seul l'un(e) d'entre nous sera seul.  
  
-Je propose une loterie ! Cria Duo en partant chercher papier et cie.  
  
Heero fronça les sourcils pas vraiment ravi de ce moyen, mais il n'en trouva pas de plus juste.  
  
-Les dames d'abord !  
  
-Trop aimable, West tu veux commencer ?  
  
-Nan, vas-y.On a le droit de faire tous ce qu'on veut avec notre partenaire ?  
  
-A condition qu'il soit d'accord ! T'es une vraie chipie !  
  
-Moi ?! Non !! J'ai le numéro deux.Un vrai porte-poisse ! D.A. ?  
  
-Me j'ai le quatre !  
  
-Et merde ! Lâcha Heero en se mordant la langue.Trowa échange avec moi s'il te plaît ! Trowa ? Heero balaya la pièce à la recherche du Français mais que t'chi il trouva.  
  
-Il était vachement crevé, il a du partir se reposer.Expliqua Quatre, toujours aussi gentil.  
  
-Moi je suis avec Quatre : Yipie ! Clama Duo ne se sentant plus, comme d'habitude.  
  
-T'es pas verni à la loterie, hein Wufei ?  
  
Celui-ci regarda Westerly d'un air outragé.  
  
-T'inquiète je te ferais pas de misère.Enfin, juste un petit peu. Wufei : Grommèle, grommèle.  
  
-Injustice !  
  
-Comme je te comprends ! Ajouta Salomé en prenant le pas de la chambre qu'elle partageait à présent avec un Japonais des plus rageurs. Westy ! Le pelote pas la nuit !  
  
-Ouais, ouais ! Et toi, fais pas de folie avec le Soldat Parfait !  
  
-(Ca risque pas ! Il va me tenir en joue toute la nuit !)  
  
-(Très drôle petit diable !)  
  
-Ca se voit que t'as pas atteint les quinze ans !  
  
-C'est de ma faute si mes parents s'y sont mis en automne ?  
  
Salomé disparut, pensant à tous ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire endurer au Japonais.  
  
-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, hein Qua-chan ?  
  
-Oui, oui. Mais ne les pousse pas à bout, tu sais très bien que Heero et Wufei sont assez vite irrités.  
  
-Vi, vi.  
  
-Je vais voir Trowa, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
  
-Tu t'occupes plus de lui que de moi !!!  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu que je m'occupe de toi ? Tu vas très bien !  
  
-C'est Trowa le chouchou ! C'est pas juste ! Je boude !  
  
-Duo !  
  
-Nan ! Quatre lui tira gentiment la natte et partit prendre des nouvelles de Trowa.  
  
-Y m'énerve Tro-chan.Grogna l'Américain en saisissant son sac.  
  
A peine la porte ouverte, Heero se figea sur le seuil.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ? Oh ! Y a qu'un lit ! C'est ça l'embrouille ? Faut pas t'en faire comme ça ! Du moment qu'y a une baignoire !  
  
-Hn ?  
  
-T'as jamais dormi dans une baignoire ? C'est un moyen très efficace pour ne pas disperser la chaleur ! J'en connais un autre mais tu risques pas d'être d'accord.Range ton flingue, t'as la gâchette facile, hein ?  
  
-On a vue sur la rue, d'ici on voit la villa Kushrenada.Remarqua Heero devant la fenêtre.  
  
-Déjà à fond dans la mission ! Quel sérieux ! Braya Salomé en s'affalant sur le lit.  
  
-On est pas en vacances ! Rappela-t-il obligeamment.  
  
-Mince, j'avais oublié ! Quelle tête en l'air !........Sérieusement, ça t'embête tant que ça que je sois là ? Demanda-t-elle avec gravité.  
  
Il ne répondit pas, un peu troublé par son changement radical.  
  
-Si c'est juste pour dormir, à part te prendre pour oreiller, je ferais rien d'autre.Peut-être que si je rêve en même temps.  
  
-Ca va, j'ai compris ! Mais je te tuerais le moment venu pour l'affront de tout à l'heure.  
  
-Dans la voiture.Ouais, j'étais un peu en pétard, je me suis pris un PV ! Et pis avec West qui me cherchait.  
  
-T'as les gènes Maxwell toi ?  
  
-What ?  
  
-Laisse tomber.  
  
************  
  
-Trowa ?  
  
-Entre.  
  
Quatre entra dans la chambre illuminée. Trowa était assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre et admirait la beauté du jardin.  
  
-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais.Quand vas-tu cesser de ne t'occuper que des autres, pense un peu à toi, moi ça va très bien.Demain tout sera impeccable.  
  
-Y a quand même quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui.Remarqua le blond en souriant.  
  
-On peut pas tout avoir.Va t'installer, moi je vais récupérer.  
  
-Ok. Au fait, tu risques d'avoir de la compagnie sous peu.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Wufei est avec Westerly.  
  
-.Ca va être mordant.Pauvre Wufei.(Je suis compatissant pauv'vieux.)  
  
-Il a plutôt de la chance, peut-être qu'il va arriver à se caser tout seul.  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
-Mmm, le repas sera près à 20H.  
  
-.  
  
*************  
  
-Qua-chan !!!! Y a quelqu'un qu'essaye de se suicider au dessus de nous ! Hurla Duo quand Quatre arriva dans leur chambre.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-ARRETE DE GUEULER COMME UNE MEUF DUO ! JE REGARDE SEULEMENT LA VUE !  
  
-A quoi elle joue ?! Elle est fêlé cette fille !!!! Elle veut se la jouer à la Trowa ! T'ES PAS TRAPEZISTE !!! Oh.Duo se souvint soudain des paroles de Salomé. AU FAIT, PAR SIMPLE CURIOSITE, T'AS FAIT COMBIEN DE GALIPETTES DANS TA VIE ?  
  
-QUOI ????!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDD.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! Je vais la tuer dés que je la vois..Murmura-t-elle restant pourtant à sa place, attendant que Wufei arrive pour éclaircir certains points concernant leur cohabitation.  
  
-Chuis vachement content d'être avec toi Qua-chan ! Avec Wufei, c'était risqué, Heero, pas mieux, Trowa, il aurait pas apprécié ma façon de ronfler, et pis les filles c'est pas mon truc.Je suis comblé !  
  
-Tu viens m'aider à cuisiner ?  
  
-(Il a rien entendu de ce que je viens de dire ou il le fait exprès ? Il va falloir que je me montre un peu plus explicite avec ce petit ange. Niah ! Niah !)  
  
-Duo, je sens tes pulsions meurtrières d'ici !  
  
-Et t'en sens pas d'autres ?  
  
-C'est très impoli de se mettre à la place des gens et de visiter leur c?ur, vous m'avez demandez de le faire le moins souvent possible, les sentiments les plus violents je les sens mais pas les autres.  
  
-Ah.(On va reprendre les moyens conventionnels.)  
  
***********  
  
-Enfin te voici ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !  
  
-Je peux très bien aller chez Trowa.  
  
-Ca va, pour ça, tu n'es pas obligé.Je ne dors pas.Pour le reste, tu décides.  
  
-Je peux très bien te laisser le lit.  
  
-Je t'assure, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.Mais c'est gentil à toi de me le proposer.  
  
Westerly descendit de la fenêtre et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.  
  
-Heu.Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlée, je regrette.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce laissant Wufei, un peu, gêné.  
  
************  
  
-Westerly !  
  
-D.A. !  
  
-Viens voir.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Lunafight ?  
  
- ?  
  
-Pour mon Gundam ! C'est cool non ? Demanda Salomé installé non conventionnellement sur le sofa.  
  
-Cool, au fait qui fait des galipettes, où et quand ? Questionna Westerly avec un sourire à peine sadique.  
  
-Ha ! Galipettes ?! Ca ne me dit rien du tout.Ah ! Si ! Je parlais de ton agilité ! Non, il ne l'a pas pris pour ces choses ! Sacré Duo ! Débita Salomé avec un air de " C'est même pas moi ! "  
  
-.  
  
-C'est pas de ma faute ! Il a dit que t'étais déjantée, je l'ai contredit en narrant tes capacités physiques !  
  
-.Quand reçoit-on ces Gundams ?  
  
-Quatre a appelé les profs et ils nous les envoient par colis express !  
  
- ?  
  
-Par avion, y a une piste derrière la baraque ! Au fait y doit être content Wufei !?  
  
-Ca va, il n'a pas explosé de joie, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son style.  
  
-Non.Ca t'embête vraiment de participer à ça Westerly ?  
  
-Non, je sais bien qu'il faut l'éliminer.C'est juste que par rapport à sa force.Je me sens toute petite.En arrivant ici, c'est la première chose que j'ai ressenti, elle m'écrase pratiquement.  
  
-Tu arrives à la sentir ? Moi je sens la présence des sorciers mais pas leur force.Faudrait que je m'entraîne.  
  
-Oui.Bon, je vais dans le parc.  
  
-Ouais, j'en étais sûre ! Heureusement qu'il y a Duo ! Aussi non je périrais grave !  
  
-(Elle m'énerve !!! C'est une baka stupido ! Si elle me cherche, elle va me trouver grave !)  
  
*************  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Entre. Trowa ?  
  
-Les Gundams arrivent, Sally conduit le cargo.Il faut les rentrer au plus vite.  
  
-Hai.  
  
-Cool ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper pendant cette mission.  
  
-West-chan et sa technologie !  
  
-Boucle-là D.A. ! Occupe-toi de ton Lunafight !  
  
-Je te fais confiance pour ça, tu fais comme on a prévu ?  
  
-Oui, .Pour le mien également.  
  
-Pourquoi est-il si peu armé ? Demanda Trowa. Et si peu blindé ?  
  
-Contrairement à Heavyarms ?Il serait trop lourd pour la façon dont je me bats.Je suis assez difficile quant au choix de mes armes.Expliqua Westerly en plongeant dans le regard émeraude interrogateur.  
  
-Moi je prends tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que ça fait des dégâts ça m'éclate !  
  
-Je ne te comprendrais jamais ma chère amie.  
  
-Arrête de prendre tes grands airs et case Dreamer quelque part pour faire de la place.  
  
-A vos ordres cap'tain ! En avant !  
  
-Elle devrait l'équiper en attaque, elle va se faire tuer au combat, dit Duo en observant l'armure.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi.Approuva Trowa.  
  
-Ca se voit que vous ne la connaissez pas.Vous savourerez des combats jamais vu avec un Gundam.Je trouve que Lunafight ressemble au Wing.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Demanda Heero en berçant le Wing dans un coin.  
  
-A moi rien, mais à eux, de l'effet.  
  
-Depuis quand les armures éprouvent des sentiments entre elles ?  
  
-Depuis que des hommes les pilotent.  
  
-.Très philosophique ton truc..Mais je ne vois pas le rapport..  
  
-C'est paske t'es un crétin !  
  
-A TABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Décomposa lentement Heero en tournant tel un rapace autour de Salomé. Celle-ci ne répondit pas le toisant narquoisement, un sourire des plus sadique sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tous les Gundams sont rangés ? Oui, on dirait.Vous venez les garçons ? Demanda Westerly en s'adressant à Duo, Trowa et Wufei qui parlaient avec la pilote.  
  
Ils s'éloignèrent en discutant laissant les deux pilotes énervés s'entretuer.  
  
-Je suis Westerly, pilote 07 du Gundam Dreamer.  
  
-Sally, résistante de première ordre.  
  
-Contente de te connaître. T'es la copine à Wufei ?  
  
-Non, répondit sèchement ce dernier.  
  
-Oh ! Désolée, j'ai cru.  
  
-T'as rien cru du tout, et puis, cesse de croire tout haut.  
  
-T'énerve pas Wufei, je suis désolée, confuse à 100% ! Ca te va !? Quel caractère de cochon.Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Heero dégaina aussitôt, pris par son habitude. Il tira son chargeur sur Salomé qui évita sans difficulté chacune des balles avec précision, rapidité et sans geste inutile. Elle s'avança lentement vers le Japonais qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux d'incrédulité se retrouvant dos à terre par un savant pied croché. S'asseyant à califourchon au-dessus de lui, Salomé lui jeta un regard qui en disait beaucoup. Il rougit de honte.  
  
-Une arme à feu ? Je suis vexée.Quel châtiment vais-je pouvoir t'infliger ?  
  
-.  
  
-Dure, dure.Tout de suite, là, je ne vois pas.T'as pas une idée ?  
  
-.  
  
-Je t'ai pas arraché la langue quand même ?!  
  
-Non, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe.  
  
-J'ai cru, ça aurait difficile de faire certaines choses.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Sur ce.  
  
Elle se redressa et lui tourna le dos rejoignant les autres à table. Heero resta allongé sur son lit carrelé, barbotant dans sa honte. Il rougit de plus belle en se rappelant la façon peu conventionnelle dont Salomé s'était installée sur lui.  
  
A suivre !! 


End file.
